The Grimoire
The Grimoire can be seen as an evil counterpart to the Halliwell Book of Shadows. The Grimoire is a large brown book with an unknown demonic symbol of an upside down pentagram and skull on the cover. The pages of the Grimoire are said to be blackened by its evil. Much like the Book of Shadows, the Grimoire possesses the power to protect itself from its enemies or anything Good. This evil "Book of Shadows" is presumably used by the leaders of the Underworld. Whenever a new Source is chosen, a coronation is held to declare the new power and its spells and incantations are written in Latin. In the episode Bride and Gloom, The Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows began to change itself into a Grimoire once the girls turned to evil, even transferring once good spells into new dark spells and darkening its pages. Like good witches with their Book of Shadows, evil witches have Grimoires. Much like the Halliwell Book of Shadows, the Source's Grimoire is not the only one of its kind, just the greatest and thus the one which is always directly referenced as the book. There's no known way to destroy the Grimoire. The sisters used their strongest potions at the time to get rid of it, but it protected itself like their Book of Shadows. The Source's Grimoire was first seen in "We're Off To See The Wizard" when Cole was being coronated by Dark Priests as the next Source. When a Wizard attempted to become the Source, Cole allowed the Wizard to willingly transfer his powers to him. The process was stopped by Phoebe, manipulated by the Seer, and they returned to the Underworld to be coronated in the presence of the Grimoire. It was seen a final time in the episode "Womb Raider" when Cole was vanquished and another demon was being coronated as the new Source. The process was stopped by the Seer, who had acquired the Unborn Source so that she along with the unborn child could become the rulers of the Underworld. The Charmed Ones were able to successfully vanquish the Seer and the entire Infernal Council by forcing the Seer to tap into the power of the Unborn Source. The baby was still unable to handle his powers and vanquished everyone including himself. The Grimoire was left unaffected so it was orbed under a mountain of rock in the West Andes by Leo and is presumed magically protected to prevent evil from rediscovering it. However somehow Rennek gains access to it and the empheryal sword and stabs the book with the sword, somehow causing magic to switch from the natural users to mortals. Symbol The symbol's name is unknown but is referred to as Signum Venaliter which means Corrupted seal in latin. Some also claim this to be a Solomon key . Grimoire 1.jpg|A dark priest holding the Grimoire Grimoire 3.jpg|Cole being coronated as the new Source Known Contents Votum Sanguinis This is the spell used to crown a new Source with the full powers of the Underworld. The spell is chanted in the middle of the coronation and must be done at midnight with a dark priest presiding. Transfering the Source's Powers In an attempt to reunite with Phoebe, Cole was willing to strip himself of the powers of the Source and give them to a wizard. The spell requires both beings to spill blood on to the Grimoire while the recipient of the powers chants the spell. * Spell to resurrect the dead * Spell to consecrate magical weapons and items. * Spell to Vanquish Good Witches Trivia * When the Charmed One's Book of Shadows became a Grimoire, it could possibly have been even stronger than the Source of Evil's own one, Dantalian even claimed by having their Book of Shadows, she would become unstoppable. * The prop was sold on eBay by "It's a Wrap Hollywood" in late 2007 and reached a final bid of $405.00. GrimoireAuction.jpg|The prop was auctioned off after the show's run GrimoireAuction_2.jpg|The final bid was $405.00 GrimoireCoverPieceAuction.jpg|A reserve piece of the Grimoire cover was also sold grimoirepages.jpg|Pages from the Source's Grimoire|link=http://www.CharmedProps.com Grimoire 0.jpg 04x21-Still3.jpg|The Charmed Ones infront of the Grimoire, before Leo placed it on a mountain. Seersourcegrimoire.jpg|The Seer will be crowned as the source Seersourcegrimoire2.jpg|In the page's Grimoire Occidit a domus or oath of See Also * Book of Shadows * Dark Coronation * Votum Sanguinis * Phoenix Grimoire * Tuatha's Grimoire Category:Books Category:Grimoires Category:Evil Category:Pages needing attention